Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars
by Burned Vamp
Summary: Updated: 4-6-05 After months of fighting (and a month of abstinence), a certain singer feels a certain decision is ready to be made and seen through, with a certain lover. But the lover... may not feel the same.
1. Ichi

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that won't change.

**_Disclaimer:_** Mine. And I use them often for my own amusement. And no. I don't share.

**_A/N:_** Just sort of a teaser chapter to start. Let me know what you think. Next chapter WILL be longer. And my end quotes are not showing up...?

* * *

If the constant bickering and fighting wasn't enough, NOW the baka expected him to show up to his stupid concert. No, not just expected. _Demanded._

He almost decided not to go, just to spite him.

Almost.

_"I don't care if you show up for the whole thing or not, but be there for the last song._

His curiosity got the better of him and he prepared himself to go. Hours in advance. And ONLY because he had to be there in time to catch the last song.

__

"If I ever meant anything to you at all beyond a mere annoyance, I'll see you there.

The door slammed shut behind his lover before the backstage pass and ticket had finished its gentle flutter to the surface of the coffee table.

Of course, it also HAD been a while since he had been, really none since the first. It might make the dumbass a little more... subservient in the bedroom this night if he did.

Considering he had been sleeping on his own for a month now, and NOT by choice either. Maybe the idiot had written a song to apologize to him for being such a pain in the ass and for holding out on him.

Oh yeah.... tonight was definitely going to be sweet....


	2. Ni

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that won't change.

**_A/N:_** No clue why end quotes are not showing up.

* * *

"A-ni-ki..." Tatsuha sang to himself. "Sooooooo lucky! Shuichi looks so edible tonight. Grrr... Not fair!

"Brat!" Eiri's hand slammed down on Tatsuha's shoulder. "Shuichi is mine. Stop leering at him like that.

Tatshuha giggled after his startled jump. _Damn, Aniki._ "Shuichi? Ohhhh no no no, Eiri, I thought it was Ryuichi up there.

The blonde glared at his younger brother, then smirked. "By the end of this concert, they'll be no doubt in anyone's mind who he belongs to.

Even though he had just come back from a cigarette break outside, Eiri's arms started to feel fidgety and he wished he could light up another one inside. That or run his hands all over the naked body of his lover. _Tonight, Shuichi,_ he thought. _Just hurry up and get this damn concert over with._

But it wasn't Shuichi's fault the crowd was having a difficult time calming down for the last song. Or maybe it was. Tatsuha was right on one account. Damn, but Shuichi looked good enough to eat.

"And now... for the final song of the evening....

For once, Eiri didn't mind that Shu's voice was loud enough to over-take hundreds of screaming fans. His arms went from fidgety to tingly and he wondered if he would be able to control his body enough to keep it from running to claim his lover. Wouldn't want Shuichi to think he was eager.

Music started slow, and Shu's lips barely caressed his microphone.

_Hurry on with it, you damn brat._ Eiri was already envisioning himself grabbing those barely clad hips and marking them with finger-tip shaped bruises.

"(Hey, Hey)   
Bye, Bye, Bye

_Na... ni...?_

"I'm doin' this tonight,   
You're probably gonna start a fight.   
I know this can't be right.   
Hey baby come on,   
I loved you endlessly,   
When you weren't there for me.   
So now it's time to leave and make it alone

"NANI!?!?

"I know that I can't take no more   
It ain't no lie   
I wanna see you out that door   
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

"Uh... Aniki? So... he belongs to no one now?

Eiri turned on him with a lethal glare, which did nothing to phase his brother.

Little brother smirked and waved. "Bye, bye bye," and he sprinted off towards backstage.

"Tatsuha! You touch him and die!

Now, even though the pair were up in the reserved section, the last few rows of fans heard him loud and clear. Heard... and recognized him.

So, by the time the song had nearly reached its end, wild speculation had made a full assault on the crowd and had hit ears in the front line seats.

Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi had broken up.

Conflicting cheers rang through the auditorium. Shuichi was single again. Unfair to Yuki-sama.

Both young men ran their hearts out towards the backstage section, both hoping to be there by the time the J-Pop hottie was released from the stage. Only one made it past security.

The other was stopped by an influential .44 magnum between his eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Yuki-san. Shuichi's orders.

Now, a lesser man would have backed down immediately upon a glare/snarl/growl combo. But a lesser man would not have chosen to stop the novelist to begin with.

But K was no lesser man. And he did have a gun advantage. Well, three actually, but no one could tell that from a minor glance in his direction. But he hit Eiri's shit list when he wouldn't stop smirking.

Once this whole Ôbye, bye, bye' bullshit was straightened out, he was going to make SURE that K-san received the yelling at of his life by his lover. Eiri indulged in a small fantasy involving the petite pink hair brat yelling at the towering blonde manager. He should've known he really wanted Eiri to slide through and ravage him properly on the stage floor and how dare he misinterpret his meaning!

"So, you'll let my perverted younger brother in!?

"Shu-chan didn't say not to. Just you.

Smirk.

"Don't worry, Yuki-san. Your brother won't get very far. Tatsuha can't help him sell records.

Thank Kami for small favors. However...

"To make BIG bucks, you need BIG stars.

"What the hell are you talking about!?

"Japan's (Nihon's) favorite little uke and favorite little cuddle _bunny._

"No...

"Hai. No star is bigger, not even you, than Sakuma Ryuichi-Sama.

"I want to speak with Tohma right fucking now.

* * *

"Tatsuha-kun is a lot of fun, but if he doesn't get his hands off Shu-chan, Kumagoro will punch his lights out.

If one went by the tone of voice and the angelic, smiling face, one would not know that he had just delivered a threat.

All Shuichi knew was that he was through with men, and was looking forward to being single for a long time. Or until tonight, when he hit cold and lonely sheets.

He did not know why Ryuichi, Tohma, K-san, and Tatsuha were acting weird. Well with Tatsuha, he could venture a guess, but there was NO way he was getting on THAT ride. But the others were definitely up to something.

The atmosphere of the room got increasingly tense, and he was glad when Hiro came up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist, and led him to Bad Luck's dressing room.

"Sorry, gentlemen. But I need to borrow this glorious young bod for a few minutes....

_Hiro's so sweet... but why did Sakuma-san and Tatsuha look like they want to kill him?_


	3. San

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that won't change.

**_A/N:_** No clue why end quotes are not showing up.

**_A 2nd N:_** Apparently I'm going to make Ryuichi into a bit of a bastard.... ouch. Bad me.

**_A 3rd N:_** Tune to 'Anti-Nostalgic' fits well with the ending of this chapter. Tune, not lyrics. Dunno what those mean.

* * *

"Waaaahhhhhh!!! Hiro! He... he..."

"Hai, hai, Shuichi."

"He didn't come! He didn't whisk me off the stage and into the sunset! WAHHHH!"

"Hai, hai, Shuichi."

"Hiro! Are you even listening to me!?!?"

"Hai, hai, Shuichi."

"Good! Because my heart is breaking and you have to do something!!!"

"Hai, hai, Shuichi."

Shuichi remained silent as Hiro appeared to be contemplating a plan. His head was down, his eyes were closed. Yep. Hiroshi's signature thinking pose.

After about five minutes, Hiro looked up.

"Gomen ne, Shuichi, did you say something?"

* * *

By now, Tatsuha and Ryuichi had joined Eiri and K in the wait for Tohma to arrive.

"BAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA HIRO!!"

Eiri growled. He should be in there protecting his baka from Hiro's, what he was POSITIVE would be, advances. Yes, insanity was worming its way into Eiri's brain and making a fine little nest for itself. It had intended to stay. Tohma would fix it though. Tohma could fix ANYTHING.

"I'm sorry, Eiri," Tohma smiled as he sauntered up next to him. "But Shuichi insisted that you not be allowed backstage, and as he is under our label, I'm bound by his wishes."

Insanity just laid out the welcome mat.

"BULLSHIT! You never do anything for anyone unless it benefits you! Tohma. Let. Me. See. Him."

"Maybe you should go home and rest for a night. Things will look better in the morning. You'll see that this is all for the best." Smile.

"I very much doubt that... Seguchi... san."

* * *

"I...tai..."

"Hiro no baka! This is SERIOUS!"

"EVERY time you and Yuki-san break up, it's serious."

"This time is different! This time, I'm not going back to him for a MONTH."

Hiro looked skeptical. "A month."

"At least."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm sure gonna try! Anyway, the plan was that he was SUPPOSED to come here, call me a baka and tell me to come home. Then I was to tell him that I'll come home when I damn well am good and ready. He sends me flowers, chocolates, pink pocky wrapped in pink teddy bears, engagement rings, cars, and THEN I go home."

"All in a month."

"Yes, but why isn't he here!?!?!"

"Uh......"

"DAMMIT!! I want my honeymoon!"

As Shuichi was seething and Hiro sat on the room's couch, hoping his Su-chan would interrupt, there was a firm knock on the door. And without waiting for a response, Ryuichi, in the tightest leather anyone could ever even imagine (and this fanfic writer can imagine pretty derned tight), whirled into the room.

"Konban wa, Shu-chan," he purred.

"Konban wa, Sakuma-sama," Shuichi returned dejectedly.

"Konichi wa, Sakuma-san," Hiro said. Even though it was painfully obvious (except to Shuichi) that all of the older singer's attention was on the younger singer. "Why don't I just leave you two alone then?"

Even though his head was nodding, Ryuichi at least stated that he didn't have to go. While he was beaming with a huge smile. But against his better judgement, Hiro took his leave. He had a boy-toy he had to find that he knew was feeling annoyed at being the third wheel... yet again. And if Shuichi even noticed that he had left the room, he made no indication.

"Fine! That bastard can rot in hell! I'm THROUGH with men!! I WAS going to give him a chance, but now I am DEFINITELY NOT."

"Shu-chan needs to relax... he's sooooooo tense. Kumagoro thinks you need a message!"

"Oh, um, Saku"

Ryuichi placed a finger over Shuichi's lips, causing him to blush. "U...ra... sai. Kawaaaaiiiiii Shu. Call me 'Ryuichi.' And I insist!" Before Shuichi could utter another protest, Ryuichi had turned him around and was kneading the firm set of shoulders. And wishing very hard that Shuichi would suddenly feel warm.... and the need to start removing some clothing....

Ryuichi nearly lost it when Shuichi started moaning.

"Shu-chan.... now that things are different.... I have an idea to sell more records..."

"Nani?"

"Oh, hai... we couldn't do it before.... but I think now would be the perfect time...." Ryuichi moved a little lower on the back in front of him. Then he leaned forward to whisper in Shuichi's ear, breathing a little on the delicious expanse of neck exposed to him. Shuichi shuddered. Then he softly spoke the two words guarantee to do more damage than Shuichi's little idea for this night.

* * *

The poor doors in Eiri's apartment had never seen such abuse before. Nor have the walls. But it was hours before he finally calmed down enough to stop kicking and slamming them.

Shuichi did some stupid things in his time, but THIS topped them all. This could well put him out of sex for... ANOTHER month! Oh but that boy was going to be punished.

There was no doubt in Eiri's mind that Shuichi still loved him, of course he did. You don't just flash anyone's father. Especially when that father was a monk. Shuichi came back too many times for it to not be love. And Eiri tolerated way to much for it to not be reciprocated. He knew that this just had to be an attention getting plot.

In mammoth proportions. So he sang a break up song in front of hundreds of fans, millions if you count the fact that this was a LIVE FUCKING TELECAST!!

_Calm down, Eiri, calm down._

He never actually SAID that the song was for him. It was just implied and there had to be one or two fans that didn't know that they were together. There was still a little hope.

Eiri picked up the phone and dialed Shuichi's cell number, which no one knew he had memorized. Knew that he knew it by heart.

_"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed is not accepting calls from this number."_

The cordless phone Eiri was holding hit the wall and broke into thousands of pieces.

* * *

"I dunno Sa Ryuichi.... did he even show up backstage? Did he even come look for me? Maybe he did and I just didn't see him... I could still give him one more chance...."

"Sorry, Shu-chan. K, Tohma, and I were backstage the whole time, even after the show. Yuki-san didn't show up at all."


	4. Shi

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that won't change.

**_Date: October 3rd, 2004_**

**_A/N:_**I figured out how to fix the end quotes, but no idea why it's doing that... ANGST ALERT. POTTY MOUTH EIRI ALERT.

* * *

"Fan... service?"

K nodded. "Hai, Shuichi. Ryuichi's plan is a good one."

"Demo..."

"WAH!! SHU-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO CUDDLE KUMAGORO!!"

"I...iie! Ryuichi-sama! It's not that!"

Ryuichi sniffled and held Kumagoro in front of his mouth. "Shu-chan. Onegai?"

"This'll definitely sell records."

This will sell records. Wasn't that what this was about? But... Yuki will be pissed. Won't he?

"Will Shu-chan think about it at least? Onegai? Ryu-chan isn't ugly... is he?" Follow with a sniffle.

"Iie! Ryuichi-sama is not ugly! Not at all! He's very...."

"Sexy?" Ryuichi purred.

Shuichi blushed. "A... hai."

Ryuichi was unrelenting with those soulfull eyes. He was just glad he managed to mask lustfull leer with sorrowful soulfull. It wouldn't do any good to scare off Shuichi beforre he got what he wanted. Damn Yuki. Always ruining his plans. He could tell that's exactly what was holding Shu-chan back now. What would his precious Yuki think. Well, if he had anything to say about it, which he did, just not in the way either of _them_ had a choice with, Yuki would appear... to not give a damn.

"Can... can I think on it? Ryuichi-sama?"

"Hai!" he beamed and smiled sweetly at his future Shu-koi.

Because Sakuma Ryuichi had no intention of stopping at fan service.

* * *

"You're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Suguru...."

"I said I'm not upset."

"Well then... if you're not upset... then I have nothing to make up to you, ne?"

Suguru shuddered as Hiro wrapped his arms around his waist and began nuzzling his neck.

"Well... maybe I am... a little... upset." Suguru leaned into the strong chest behind him and moaned.

Hiro pushed a knee between his lover's thighs and pulled him back at the hips. "I'm sure I've been a very bad boy that has made you more than just a little upset, ne?" Hot breath, followed by hotter lips, trailed down the slender neck in front of him.

"Hiro," he gasped.

"Let's go home, Suguru."

"Ha... hai."

Hiro smirked and led Suguru from the concert hall before the young bishonen could change his mind. After all, he had a lot of making up to do and he was looking forward to doing just that all night long if he had to.

He just hoped that Suguru never remembered just what he was upset with Hiro about... that could but a damper in his plans.

After all, the only reason Shuichi rubbed his backside down his own during the concert was to make _Yuki_ jealous. Not his Su-chan.

* * *

He surely wasn't THAT desparate.... Was he?

Mika would do anything to get Eiri to visit the old man. But would she go behind Tohma's back for him to arrange a meeting with HIS OWN LOVER!?!?

Damn! But every time Eiri started thinking about it, he got pissed. Tohma had to be behind this. He was a manipulative bastard. Shuichi was too stupid to be that thorough as to block his number.

Eiri growled again. There had to be another way than to whore himself out to his sister for a trip back to Kyoto.

_I guess I can give up on the thought of getting any tonight. At least from THAT baka. However..._

In his pissed off/vengeful state, Eiri starting thinking naughty thoughts that didn't involve SENSITIVE pink haired lovers. He went to grab the cordless then remembered its fate. No problem. Just as well. Those 'other' phone numbers had never been erased from his cell phone's directory, like they had the cordless. (_That pink haired punk!_ That was one of the first things the boy had done after moving in for the third time.)

"Oi, Hitomi? Busy tonight?"

* * *

_How did I let Sakuma-san talk me into taking me out to dinner? If he pays, is this like a date?_

Ryuichi kept glancing over a glass of wine at Shuichi. It was an Italian restaurant. The lights were low. Shuichi was, hesistantly, drinking wine, becoming more darer with each sip. Soft music filtered through the background. And the temperature was just a little on the warm side.

Just as he wanted. Most of what he paid for.

"Ne, Shu-chan? Aren't we lucky there's no one else here? Quiet quiet! Ne ne?"

"Hai, Saku-"

"Hidoi! Shuichi! Call me Ryuichi! Or Ryu-chan!"

"Hai, Ryu-chan. It's nice when it's quiet."

Ryuichi was startled to see just then one Yuki Eiri walking with a woman towards the restaurant.

"Ano, Shu-chan. I need to use the chibi's room!" He smiled and dashed away before Shuichi could comment. Even though he paid for an uninterrupted night, Yuki Eiri with a DATE would go over very well right now.

Well for him that is. Not so good for Yuki-san. Not so good for Shuichi either, but he'd be there to pick up all the itty bitty pieces. And maybe this would help seal the deal on that fan service wish.

Ryuichi returned to his seat after informing the maitre'd that it would be okay to let in the blonde guy and his date. He shifted his chair a little closer to Shuichi's as the depressed boy was poking through his pasta.

"Awww.... Shu-chan looks like he needs a hug!"

"Arigato, Ryu-chan," Shuichi gasped as he was squeezed tightly. Was... Ryuichi's hand on his a--

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Yuki!?" Shuichi pushed Ryuichi away from him and stood.

There was Eiri... in all his blonde and glaring glory... with a woman attached to his arm!?

"NANI!? Yuki!? WHO IS SHE!?"

"Eiri-kun? Do you know this person?" The female proceeded to attach herself even more to his arm.

Shuichi fumed. Fumed like he never had before. Is THIS why Yuki didn't show up for his concert? So he was dating girls when he didn't even know they were broken up!?!?

"Let's go, Ryu-_kun_," Shuichi spat. He grabbed Ryuichi's arm and started to lead him out of the now hostile environment. Attaching himself firmly to the elder singer's side, much to said singer's delight.

"The hell you are, what's going on here!?!?"

Shuichi paused, but he didn't turn. "Apparently you didn't get the message. We're through."

"Oh I got the fucking message all right, I just don't believe it. But I guess I should, ne? You're fiucking Sakuma now, ne?!?" Eiri's voice got louder with each word.

Shuichi looked over his shoulder. "What, or whom, I do is none of your concern anymore. Sayonara. Yuki-san." Shuichi pulled the singer towards and out the door.

The table the 'couple' had been sitting at shattered under Eiri's assault.

* * *

"Gomen ne... Shu-chan." Okay, so yeah, deep down Ryuichi felt bad. VERY bad. But, hey! Yuki-san thought he and Shuichi were having sex! Bonus!

"Iie, Ryu-chan. It's not your fault. I guess it really is over..."

Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi and hugged him tightly as the younger singer cried his heart out. Ryuichi would never hurt his Shu-chan like Yuki-san did.

Never.


	5. Go

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that wonÕt change.

**_Date: December 19th, 2004_**

* * *

Ryuichi was a happy man.

After heading back to his place for a "slumber party," Shuichi had told him he slept in a tank top and boxers because he gets over-heated in the middle of the night.

Ryuichi only had tight, belly-baring tank tops. And he had no boxers, just hip-hugging, denim barely there cut-offs. And in a few seconds, Shuichi was going to walk out of Ryuichi's bathroom wearing Ryuichi's tight, belly-baring, hip-hugging, barely there clothes.

Ryuichi was a VERY happy man.

INSERT BREAK HERE

The way Eiri saw it, he had two choices.

Forget the brat, apologize to his date, and take her to a hotel and not venture out until the following night, where upon leaving her with an impression of the novelist that she will never forget.

Or...

Go... get... his... brat.

So he left the woman in the restaurant with enough money for dinner and a cab ride home. He got into his car and followed Sakuma down the road.

He didn't know Sakuma had a license.

INSERT BREAK HERE

His little green-haired temple of hidden lust was lounging on their bed, reading. Gorgeous as ever and just waiting for his worship to open up that temple and revel in all that glory. hiro pounced on the bed next to his Fujisaki, wrapped his arm around that lithe waist and nuzzled that succulent throat.

"Iie," was the response given to him, concentration still remaining on the book.

Hiro sat up, grabbed the damn book and threw it across the room. He then pulled on Fujisaki's thighs so he landed on his back.

"Hai!," he demanded, looming over the poor, startled young man, with a scowl on his face.

Fujisaki crossed his arms over his chest. "Iie."

Hiro then played dirty with his knee and an evil smirk.

"Haaaaiiii....," Fujisaki moaned, gripping the sheets, and opening himself up to Hiro's naughty desires....

INSERT BREAK HERE

Following Sakuma was easy enough. Which was a little insulting. Did that baka singer think he wasn't going to give chase!? Reclaim HIS Shuichi!? Was he that sure of his victory!?

Well, he'll show HIM. Once Eiri showed up on his doorstep, Chibi Baka will BEG to come home.

And maybe he won't, just to spite him! He'll LEAVE him there for Sakuma! Hah! Take THAT, Brat!

No, wait...

ARG!

INSERT BREAK HERE

Just as the bathroom door started opening, a knock pounded on the front door.

"Na no dammit!," he cursed softly. "Be right back, Shu-chan!" and he raced to answer the incessant pounding.

Just as he cracked the door open, a disgruntled-looking, sunglasses-wearing, chain smoking Eiri shoved himself past Sakuma and started rapidly walking from room to room.

Until he found Sakuma's bedroom and a scantily clad Shuichi.

What the f-

"Yuki?"

Most of Eiri's response has been censored due to its graphic nature. Which could roughly be translated to, 'Oi, Brat, get some clothes on and lets go.'

"You can't tell me what to do, Yuki, now LEAVE!"

Oh, the brat thought so, eh?

"Wah! Shu-chan! Mean Yuki-san hurt Kumagoro and me! Wah!" Enter Chibi 30 something year old, rubbing his arm and sniffling.

"Ryu-kun!" Shuichi brushed past his lover to get to the crying singer. "Where's it hurt, Rhy-kun? Let me kiss it better..." he soothed while inspecting the precious vocalist for damage.

And THAT was how he found his barely clad ass stuck in the air, slung over Eiri's shoulder until he was dropped (painfully) in his car.

Sakuma did the only thing he could think of doing when things didn't go his way. He picked up the phone and hit speed dial 'one.'

"Moshi Moshi."

"WAH! Mean Yuki-san stole something of mine! WAH!!!"

INSERT BREAK HERE

Mika glanced at Tohma and handed him the phone.

"It's for you."

INSERT BREAK HERE

I've never really thanked my readers... so here's a general thanks, and next chapter should be more personal ones, I want to try and get ALL my reviews thanked for up to now: Clari-chan, naGami cabAsa, puffin, Kitty in the Box, Syaoran-Lover, Silverone, Sparrow319, darksaphire, , aurora-kayd, Kloudy Reignfall, Bishie Lovers 'R' Us, yaoilover-dani, TheHomocidalManiac777, Shad, Ildreen Love, silverwing18, driven to insanity, Yami Yuki, lil' anime princess Paige, kanilla, kurisutaru39, Sadako Sumeragi, Hyde Takarai, Guren, Shirubaa Kitsune, s (I know who you are!), clueless97, and Ahja Reyn.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I especially want to dedicate this chapter to Sparrow319 and Syaoran-Lover, who have been reviewers on every single other story, or nearly every single other story, I wrote...


	6. Roku

**_Title:_** Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author:_** Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating:_** Currently - Maybe a little PG for all the cussing and sexual insinuations. Of course, no promises that that won't change.

**_Date: January 8th, 2005_**

**_A/N:_** I apologize for the screwed up format even though it was NOT my fault... I had uploaded the story without a proper closing tag on an html center code, so the whole story was centered. My symbols for pov change didn't show up either. When I changed the errors and re-uploaded... nothing happened. The error was still there. I completely deleted the chapter and re-uploaded... nothing. Didn't work. Yet some of you DID see the new change. FFdotnet is getting REALLY sucky. Gomen ne, Minna-san.

* * *

"Oi, brat, listen up." Even though Shuichi was wearing his 'I'm not acknowledging you' expression, it was hard for Eiri to not have his complete attention when he was so deliciously laid out on his mattress, wrists pinned above his head, and legs wrapped around Eiri's waist as his hips were ground into forcefully (yet not uncomfortably) by a slightly larger set of hips.

Yes, Eiri had Shuichi's attention. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

But Eiri never said anything more. His lips were upon his lover's, gently caressing them open, asking for permission for entrance. Shuichi moaned into the kiss and parted his lips, giving into to the soft demand.

"Shuichi...." Eiri breathed. Shuichi locked his ankles and pressed the warm body even further into him, causing Eiri to groan in pleasure.

* * *

"WWAAAAAHHHHH! TOHMA! STOP THEM!"

Tohma sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. He listened for awhile, or pretended to actually, while he tried to think of something. Mika merely glared at him, then turned around and went about straightening up the couch.

My, but Mika's backside looked rather--

"TOHMA!?!? Are you listening to me!?!?"

"Hai, Ryuichi. And I'm thinking as well. I may have to think all night on this. I didn't count on Eiri being so tenacious about Shindou-san."

"ALL NIGHT!?!?"

"Ryu-kun. Did you want Shindou-san for one night? Or do you want him for keeps?"

Ryuichi was silent for a moment. "I'll call you at the office first thing in the morning."

* * *

Eiri's skills with clothes were undeniable. So when Shuichi found himself completely naked and writhing under groping hands, he wasn't surprised, but he WAS rather irritated.

"Yuki," he gasped. "Yuki, yamero. We need to talk."

"Iie," and Shuichi found his mouth devoured once again, gentleness giving way to desperately passionate. Shuichi unlocked his ankles and started pushing on Eiri's stomach. Eiri growled and pushed down harder.

Shuichi managed to yank his lips from Eiri's. "I mean it! STOP!"

Eiri growled and raised his upper body off the younger one beneath him. "WHAT!?"

"We... need to talk... and we can't when you do... THAT...."

Eiri smirked. "What? This?" and he rolled his groin into Shuichi's.

Shuichi groaned and arched his back. So help him, if Shuichi didn't shut up....

"YUKI!" he gasped. "TALK... first...."

Eiri didn't like that idea and showed him again, what he'd rather be doing, leaving a wild and thrashing Shuichi nearly out of his mind.

Nearly....

BANG!

Shuichi managed to get his feet on Eiri's stomach and pushed him off, and onto the floor.

"FUCKING! BRAT! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"TRYING to talk to you!"

"BAKA! Apparently you weren't picking up the hint that I don't WANT to TALK!"

"BAKA!? YOU'RE the BAKA! I! WANT! TO! TALK!"

Shuichi had his pants back on as Eiri pulled himself up over the side of the bed. Both men glared at each other with heated stares. "Shuichi. I'm only going to say this once. Get. Back. In. Bed. NOW."

"NO."

"Get out."

"Nani!?"

"GET. OUT."

Eiri didn't wait for any further questions. He grabbed Shuichi by the elbow, and forced him through the apartment, tossing him out through the front door. He slammed it behind the cute little tush.

When he realized his mistake, it was too late. He opened the door again to find Shuichi gone.

Damn, but old habits die hard.

* * *

"Suguru.... gomen ne...."

"Iie, Shindou-san, not your fault."

"Demo... are you sure Hiro won't mind you sharing the bed with me? He'll be okay on the couch?"

"Hai hai... go to sleep, Shindou-san." It was all Hiro's fault anyway. He KNEW a Shindou-san sniffling on the doorstep in the middle of the night was NOT a good sign. He let him in anyway.

Baka Hiro better like the couch. He'll be sleeping there for a week.

* * *

So the idea to get blind, stinkin' drunk THEN go to NG first thing in the morning to pop off that pop singer (Eiri was SURE Shuichi was going to be ravaged by) AFTER he did the deed with, was a sound idea. And rearranging that pretty boy face would be most justifiable if he had already done something to deserve it.

Plus, Eiri figured he could use the whole 'how could you cheat on me' scheme to milk Shuichi's guilty feelings and sympathy for all it was worth.

And the fact that it wasn't cheating, as Shuichi had broken up with him didn't really occur to him.

You see, no matter what that pink haired little baka said or thought....

He WAS the property of one Uesugi/Yuki Eiri.

And no Tohma babysitting little shit head was going to change that. Ever.

* * *

Tohma had watched his wife for a moment after he hung up the phone. Then he slipped quietly behind her and rest his hands on her hips. When she shot up, he rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Mika," he breathed. "Let's retire for the night? Onegai?"

Damn Tohma. He knew she had a soft spot for the word 'please.' That and his hands which were....

"Tohma!"

Tohma loved it when he made his wife breathless. Ryuichi's problem could wait until tomorrow.

But first thing tomorrow... can't have Shindou-san messing with Eiri anymore. Mika is too precious to have to worry about how that brat is affecting her brother's health.

* * *

Ryuichi worked furiously through the night. If his chibi self couldn't get Shuichi away from Evil Eiri Yuki, then his more adult (thought XXX adult rated) and complicated self would have to get him.

Phase one. Song.

The single most... erotic... sexiest... heart-wrenching... love song ever.

All for Shuichi. Forever for Shuichi.

* * *

Pareathe - -beams with pride- Good to see you and Goku are patching up old holes! -smile- Ken: She runs a seminar -winces and holds up arm handcuffed to smirking Ran-

Kitty In The Box - Ryu's a big baby cuz he thought that's what would get shuichi... next time... not so baby ryu!

YukiShufan - Cliffhangers are fun!!! YAY! CRUCIAL BREAKS!! -smile-

kanilla - Look! I updated quickerly!!

clari chan - Insert break here, because the break signs aren't working, my horizontal line thingies...

Guren - awwww thank you!

Sparrow319 - Love love love!! Ryu/Shu/Yuki love!! Hiro/fujisaki/K love -smile-

Syaoran-Lover - Hiro's got a hidden nasty side... it goes with the long hair. Poor Suguru... or maybe, lucky suguru... heh... and you're welcome for the thanks... bet ya thought I wouldn't notice... how could I not!? Syaoran is sooooooo kawaii!

Kryptic Insanity - Ryu-kun's soooooo kawaii!!! -snuggles ryu-sama plushie-

aurora-kayd - And here's another one of my reader's that's followed me throughout animes -smile- Yes... me wikey possessive Yuki!!


	7. Seven

**_Title: _**Pink Hearts, Blonde Stars

**_Author: _**Burned Vamp in Alaska

**_Rating: _**T? Who knows...

**_Date: _**April 6th, 2005

**_A/N: _**Ooops... did burned take a long time to update? BAD BURNED!

* * *

Morning found three bedraggled Bad Luck members wandering sluggishly into the NG building. Suguru wasn't really upset with Shuichi, but the singer did not have the easiest of nights and thus, neither did Suguru. Both of them were a might sleepy, but none the worse for the wear. Hiro, on the other hand, was a mite irked at having to sleep alone. And at the prospect of having to do it for the remainder of the week.

For once, Shuichi didn't seem interested in recounting his woeing tale of Yuki-loss. He was actually focused on singing. And that was how Ryuichi found him.

Suguru's, Hiro's, and Shuichi's eyes nearly popped from their sockets when Ryuichi sauntered into the room in a pair of the tightest leather pants, and tightest cropped top that had ever had the pleasure of almost being clothes. And oh dear, Kami... was that a navel piercing?

"Shuuuuuuu-chan? Will you let me take you... out for lunch? Onegai?"

Hiro and Suguru stared at Shuichi.

Something deep inside Shuichi, way deep inside, told him that was a BAD idea. Then Ryuichi shifted his hips provacatively.

"HAI!"

Hiro smacked his forehead. But really, it wasn't any of his business. But if Shuichi was occupied for lunch, maybe he could get Suguru to agree to having lunch with him... on him. Suguru could guess with the way Hiro was leering and drooling at him what he was thinking and glared. Forget it, Hiro.

Ryuichi smirked. "Arigato, Shu-chan. Can I stay till then? And hear you practice?" He licked his lips.

Shuichi fainted.

* * *

Tohma wasn't sure what scene he was going to be happening on when he entered Bad Luck's recording studio, but seeing Ryuichi straddling and kissing Shuichi on the floor certainly was not it.

"SAKUMA-SAN!" Hiro smacked him on the head, "Mouth to Mouth resuscitation requires blowing air INTO the body, not sucking it out!"

Oh, dear. That would explain that. And one look at Ryuichi's leather clad ass told him exactly why too. Good. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Once Shuichi came to, on his own though not for lack of trying on Ryuichi's part, Tohma requested both singers go to his office immediately. He would be following shortly after a minor errand. Shuichi paled, and looked ready to faint again, but Ryuichi grabbed him by the waist and ushered him out of the studio.

Tohma's "minor errand" took over a half hour, and when he finally arrived to his office, it was to see Ryuichi helping Shuichi prevent himself from hyperventalating.

"Ah, Shindo-san, Ryuichi. Thank you for coming," he smiled sweetly.

"Tohma-kun... how can we help you," Ryuichi smirked.

Tohma sat himself behind his desk. "I've been throwing the fanservice idea around, and I'm pleased with it. For the Nittle Grasper/Bad Luck joint tour, I think it would be beneficial financially to have you two engage in a moderate amount of... "

"NANI? I can't do that to my Yuki!"

"Shindo-san. This is an excellent opportunity to raise the fan base and record sales of BOTH our bands."

"But... but..."

"However, I can see your concern, and I don't wish to start anything that may upset Eiri. You are not staying with him now, correct?"

Shuichi looked heartbroken. "Hai... he kicked me out... again."

"I'll tell you what, Shindo-san. Write him a note. I shall deliver it for you. Ask him for permission to partake in fanservice with Ryuichi. If he shows to our next concert tomorrow night, and protests, I won't force you into it. Just think, though. It could mean a lot you would be giving up."

"My Yuki is worth it!"

"Very well, Shindo-san." Tohma reached into his desk and withdrew a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen. He gave Shuichi a few minutes to compose his note, and when he was done, he slipped it into the envelope and sealed it. Happily he handed it over to Tohma.

"You are dismissed now, Shindo-san."

After Shuichi left the room, Ryuichi went around to Tohma and pulled the envelope from his lax fingers. Tohma smiled and nodded to Ryuichi, and the envelope met a quick demise inside the paper shredder by the desk.

Ryuichi was a very happy bunny.

* * *

Lunch with Ryuichi was an interesting experience. To say the least. Shuichi was treated to one of the most, errr, romantic... Italian restaurants he had ever seen. Too bad he couldn't enjoy the ambiance as much smashed up against the wall in a hidden booth.

Shuichi blushed. "Ryuichi... onegai... your hand."

"Ah! Shu-chan! Summimasen!" With a light squeeze and a smirk, Ryuichi removed his hand. Only to replace it a little higher a few minutes later.

Shuichi had to constantly remove Ryuichi's hand from his legs. It would roam anywhere between his calf to high up on this thigh, all the while innocently chatting about the upcoming tour.

The elder singer's actions persisted, and Shuichi couldn't help but think how nice the attention was and why couldn't Yuki be that interested in molesting him without it leading to sex. Touch for the sake of touching. Shuichi sighed.

* * *

Eiri found himself standing outside the NG building around noonish. With the help of no less than half a dozen tylenol, motrin, and cups of coffee, black. After finishing off the last cigarette in the pack he had opened shortly after awakening, he stormed in through the front doors, only to find himself stopped at Security.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san, you will have to wait here until I page Seguchi-sama to come down."

"I'm not here for Tohma."

"Orders, sensei. You are only allowed past Security with Seguchi-sama's permission."

"Page fucking Tohma."

* * *

Tohma entered the NG Lobby after purposely keeping Eiri waiting for over a half an hour.

Eiri halted his pacing when he noticed Tohma, and ran up to him.

"Shuichi. Now."

"I'm sorry, Eiri, but Shindo-san refuses to see you."

"That's a lie!"

"I fear not, Eiri. He has stated that he wishes no contact with you. And... he is with Ryuichi right now."

"Sakuma?"

"Hai. They are having lunch together. We can discuss this in my office if you would like, but it is necessary that you are escorted up there."

"Seguchi. I don't know what sick game you and Sakuma are playing. But Shuichi is mine. And I WILL see him whether you like it or not."

Eiri had another pack of cigarettes open and another stick lit before he even made it out the doors.

* * *

Hiro had pulled a reluctant Fujisaki into an unoccupied darkened conference room and began nibbling on his neck, despite his protests.

"Suguru... onegai? I have missed you so much."

"And who's fault is THAT, you idiot!"

"Mine, I admit it. And I have been adequately punished. Keep me from suffering more!"

Suguru's sweater was off his head and a redhead attached to his chest before he could remember to breath.

Suguru moaned. "Well... since you put it THAT way..."

* * *

Guren - Can't help it... I just LOVE Yuki's inner idiot... and I've seen a couple of yuki/hiro, but I just don't get it /shakes head/.

Pareathe - HELL NO. Keep that baka over there! He comes over here, I send dende over there!

Kanilla-Master of Fluff - Not so quickerly updated this time... yeah YUKI HAS AN INNER IDIOT! .

clari chan - Oh Yuki sure is gonna try!

bram - um /picks your bum up and hands it to you/ here.

aurora-kayd - No! GOOD drunk planning! .

Demitria Miriam - /sniffs her pits/ woooo! you're right, stinkin'! MUAHAHAHHAHAA I always stop at vital places!

Mistress Seralis - Yes, but an unsatisfied Yuki is a funny Yuki. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

bLaCkFaia-nEkO - Yes, many unexpected turns... I may have tohma and k go at it! NOT!

wendyghost - Thank you! But RYUICHI is the sexy one! Not this story!

Ahja Reyn - I was ALREADY working on this when you reviewed and I got the notification! WOW! You must be tele-pathetic! Heh, kidding! Thank you muches for your kind words... and review/waves to friend/


End file.
